Fleeting Memories and Chance Meetings
by shyshygrace
Summary: The girl is alone on an island. She is all alone and decides to do something about it.


Fleeting Memories and Chance Meetings

There once was a girl, the only girl in the world, who lived in her castle. The girl did not know how she came to be, because she had neither a mother nor a father. She was all alone. She did not know how she knew simple things such as how to dress herself and eat but she did. She knew everything she needed to know and learned all other things along the way.

Her castle was very large, consisting of 133 rooms and 53 bathrooms. She had her own study, classroom, laundry room, ect. She had so many things she could do every day, but the best room in the house was her library. She loved to read, it was her favorite thing to do. She had a huge library, being the biggest room in the castle, filled with high shelves 50 feet high filled with books. There were rows and columns and stairs full of facinating books. She even had her own school books in the library. This is where she learned most of her knowledge.

The girl loved to learn more than anything else above all her other activities. By age 5 she knew all of her multiplucation tables and could spell perfectly. By age 9 she had memorized all the knowledge her language book had to offer. At that time she began painting to maintane her scedule. By age 15, she had completed all her academics and began on her extra cericulums. She also started to study marine biology. She was so talented and so smart yet she was never happy with her life. She was far to lonely considering she had been alone with no one to talk to. She wanted someone who would love her and that she could love back.

Today, she followed her normal routine. First, she got out of bed and dressed in her normal retire. Then she went to the kitchen and made eggs and toast for breakfest. She ate for about half an hour and went on to the next thing on her agenda. Next she had her different arts that she was learning. Fist was ballet then was painting then dance and lat was singing. At five O'clock in the afternoon, She had afternoon tea in the library. She was reading a fairy tale when she suddenly had a proposition. She didn't want to be alone anymore so why not make someone who she could love and in return love her back. She could make a person by using the same techniques that she read in her books.

She searched through so many books but only found ones that were not scientific. She thought if she tried something like this it would never work but there was nothing else she could do. None of her science books gave her any ideas on ways to make a human beings. So she decided to try an idea from her a fiction book. She read about seven books and found that if you made a wish on a star, that your wish would come true and the girl would unite with him. She went with the idea.

She painted a picture of a boy. She made him as handsome as she could. She made him tall with chocolate brown hair and sea blue eyes. She had to try countless times but she never gave up. When she was finished with the master peace she took a few steps back to admire the boy who was now standing in the center of the canvas. She was very proud of her work and decided that was the last time she was going to try. She mustered up the courage to go make her wish. She walked to her high-rise balcony, taking the painting with her.

When she made her wish nothing happened. She decided to wait over the girl awoke, the boy was still just a painting and she wasn't anywhere closer to her wish getting granted. She was saddened but she couldn't give up now after all the work she had done. For a couple of weeks she did everything she would do any other day but checking on the picture every now and again. She waited and waited and waited for weeks and weeks and weeks. She didn't want to wait any longer. She was so lonely and it made her so depressed. She wanted to marry the boy but how could she when here was but a meer painting.

That's it! She could just marry him as a painting and she would no longer be lonely. She could have someone to love. She was going to marry the boy. She had her mind set on it. So she went on planning a marriage and making everything she needed to have one. She used details from books and had her color theme set up perfectly. It took her a year to make everything and plan everything but she finally made it. She set everything up at the beach near a cliff. She had baked a cake a cooked all sorts of yummy looking foods. She had memorized her vows and of course the boys as well because he couldn't talk.

The wedding began and she went through the whole process without messing up or having to start over. When the wedding had ended she went up to the cliff and threw everything she had use into the sea. She looked at the boys picture that she held in her arms. She began to cry and fell to her knees realizing she was not happy like she though she would be. A storm began to rage in the sky. There began worlling winds and booming thunder as lightning danced across the sky. She screamed out to the heavens in anger and despair. She calmed herself but she was in no way composed because she was still shaking. She wanted it all to end. She wanted things to be different but she knew she would always be alone and did not want to live in a life of lo anymore. She turned her back to the wind and let herself fall to the bottom of the sea against the crashing waves.

She awoke in a world of immence whiteness. She began to sob quietly while curled in a ball. She stood up to try to find something but there was only white. She turned around and was shocked by what she saw. Standing before her in the after life was the boy from her painting only he wasn't a painting, he was real. She began to run towards the boy in excitement and jumped into his arms meeting him in a warm embrace.


End file.
